Shinu and the rasengan
by Kakazupeinteen445
Summary: A boy finds out that he is a desendent of the 4 th hokage, royalty. Unfortunately, he's only 14 years old. So he has to learn how to manage his ninja training, and his royal keep getting in the way. Read this and you will find out if he goes insane or not


"Hmp!"

A young man had his hands crossed with his index fingers pointed to the sky.

"Yah!"

The young man closed his eyes, focused his chakra (a source of power) and imagined fire. An amazing burst of fire circled like a vortex above his hand. "FIRE RASENGAN!!" He stood up and took a step forward grinning. His steps became quicker – than quicker – until he was running.

"Faster, faster!"

He was making his steps even quicker. Charging at a 20 foot rock that looks like it has been damaged many times.

Turning the corner came Jovi.

"Shin-," she saw him, "-u?" she dropped the note she was delivering, and stared at the fire he held in his hand.

She took a step back and watched from behind the corner. The fire coiled around the rock as his hand and the rock collided. The impact caused a shock wave that shot him back a couple feet.

After the rocky smoke vanished, Shinu and Jovi noticed there was a hole all the way through the rock. Shinu stood up and took a deep breath. Jovi took a step out of the corner, and looked at Shinu's hand.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a figure.

"Jovi!?"

"Yes?" she answered.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well, The 8th Hokage told me to find you and give you the letter I dropped when I saw you… doing what ever it was you where doing." She explained.

SHINU

&

The Rasengan

Story by:

Andrew Smith

"How much did you see?" a drop of sweat fell to the ground off his chin.

"I don't know before you ran, why?"

"So you heard the name of the jutsu!?"

She put her hand on her chin, "something like 'FIRE RASENGAN' 'er something!!"

"Nooooooooo, no, no now my secret jutsu that I was going to whip out at the chunin exams is ruined!!!!!"

Jovi handed him the letter and started walking backwards. Shinu took the letter and looked at Jovi suspiciously.

"What is it?"

"I don't know, I was just told to give it to you!"

Shinu opened the violate colored envelope. Inside was a note that read 'Shinu please come to the Hokage's Tower at 3pm'. "What do they want with me?"

Later that day Shinu was walking up to the tower and saw Gemna at the gate.

"Why are you here?"

"I got an invite from the 8th Hokage herself."

"Oh, forgive me milord, come right in!"

He pulled out a pocket sized Walky Talky.

"Open the gate!"

Shinu walked in watching the gates close. He had to ask a few people where the Hokage's room was. As Shinu walked in the door of the room he saw a large desk, many windows, and a large chair.

"Milady!"

"Yes!"

The chair spun around and Shinu saw the person who answered. A lady with blond hair with a long ponytail, rosy cheeks, and red lipstick.

"Why did the gate people call me 'milord'?" he asked.

"'Cause your royalty."

"What!!!!!!!!" he screamed.

"Yes you're a descendent of the 4th Hokage, his great grandson, Naruto's grandson, and Shinzu's son. For the next 3 Hokage try outs you will automatically be on it. You could be Hokage. Making your great grandfather happy. Do you except this life choice?"

Shinu was still shocked by the fact that he was royalty.

"These are the records we found to prove it, if you want to you can just think about it and give me the answer within the week."

She stood up and walked over to him, gave him the scrolls ", here, go think about it."

When he got back to his house he sat on his bed and just sat there. "Me…royalty?"

For the next couple of minutes he stared at the scrolls, reading paragraph after paragraph.

After an hour his apartment doorbell rang. He got up and went to answer it. "Hello."

"Shinu I … I just thought I would come over to see how your doing after what she told you." Jovi was standing in the doorway.

"You know about this!?" he hollered.

"Yes, unfortunately before I left to deliver the letter, she told me."

They both sat on the bed.

"Everyone knows."

"Everyone!!!"

"Yes, everyone Kito, Master Kin, Lee, Li, Hona, Ki'n, Syris, Ky'ba, Chomaru …" she explained.

"Oh my -," before he could finish …

Jovi had struck her lips to his.

"Don't say that phrase."

"Jovi?"

After a quick pause she kissed him again and again.

"Have you felt this way long?"

"Yes, and I think you should take this chance."

"One more thing want to go out sometime?" "Sure, anytime!"

Jovi stood up and headed for the door. After Jovi reached the door Shinu stood up and fallowed. They kissed again and Jovi walked out the door. Shinu shut the door behind her, and imagined him as Hokage, and Jovi as Mrs. Hokage Harumaki.

2

_The Diction_

That next day Shinu was walking up to the Hokage's Tower until Kito ran up.

"Hey, I heard you got a new move, want to show it to me?"

"No." he replied.

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"I won't show it to the likes of you." Shinu said in a cocky voice.

"Oh, just because you found out you are a descendent of the 4th Hokage, doesn't mean you can belittle everyone!"

"Ah, yah it does!" he said with a grin.

Kito walked up and grabbed Shinu by the collar of his shirt and said "Quit belittling me, I could take you down any day!"

Shinu put his hand over Kito's and tore his hand of his collar.

"I have a meeting with the 8th Hokage, and I can't be late."

Shinu shoved Kito out of the way and continued walking. _Man what's his problem,_ Kito thought.

When Shinu got to the gate he saw Gemna.

"Gemna." He said. "Milord." He replied.

"Open the gates Lord Shinu is here!"

The gates screeched as they were opening, just as they did last time. Everything was the same except that Shinu didn't have to ask were the Hokage's room was. But when he got there the 8th Hokage was not there. He asked one of the ninja grading the door.

"Where is the 8th Hokage?"

"Well," one of them started to talk, "she is at a meeting with the Feudal Lords of the surrounding countries, Fire, Water, and Lightning."

"How long will she be?" he asked.

"Probably, three to four hours." He announced.

Shinu walked into the room again sat in the Hokage's chair. Looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes. He woke and got up. He heard whispers and walked around listening to the walls.

He found a spot where the noise was the loudest.

He tapped on it twice with his knuckles. Suddenly there was a crease in the wall shaped like a door way.

He pushed it open slightly, and the whispers became voices. He heard: "Should we actually let him choose if he wants to?" one of the voices said.

"Well the 4th Hokage wasn't the wisest, Naruto wasn't the smartest, and Shinzu wasn't the strongest, so…"another said.

"But…"this voice sounded like the 8th, "I already told him about everything, plus, I told him to think about it, and …"

"NOT ANOTHER WORD!!! We all believe…"

"I am sorry, but shut up, you are in my country now and I can hire my ninja to kill you all, so shut up and listen to me!!! I know that he isn't related to the greatest or the strongest or even wisest but he has the potential to be great, he graduated 3rd in his class, has been taught by a sanin, and is in the final rounds of the chunin exams, and his second proctor was Idate Morino. That's why I told him."

Shinu blushed and took a step forward. Unfortunately he went too far and completely opened the door. He landed face first on a never ending staircase. All the way down there were doors in the walls, and torches lighted the stairway. It was as if we had stepped into the middle ages.

He took a couple steps forward and noticed there was a light at the end of the staircase. He started to run but once he started he couldn't stop.

He ran and slammed into a door. The door flue open, and he flue _through_ the door way.

The voices stopped, and he sat up. A bunch of people with long robes, flowing hats with flowers looked at him.

"Uhm…, yah sorry 'bout the door, iyah …" he paused, "…see yah!"

He turned around and tried to run, but ran into the 8th Hokage.

"What are you doing here?!!"

"The better question is, what are you doing here??"

He turned around and ran past her. But she had him by his collar. She literally dragged him up the steps. Through him in a chair and said: "how much did you hear?" "When you started defending me." He responded. "CRAP!!!"

"I have to change the subject here for a moment, have you made your mind?"

"Yes, yes I will take this chance."

"Good, you know the chunin exams are tomorrow." e landed face first on "Yes, I know."

Shinu stood up and shook her hand. Took a couple steps toward the door, stopped and turned around, Glanced at the window.

The 8th slid it open and he jumped off the balcony.

3 

_Destruction: the battle begins _

POP!! POP!!

Fireworks brightened the sky. It was

6 A.M. and the festival was already starting. The streets were lined with lights hanging from the tops of restraints.

Many noises such as 'ha, yah' people talking, 'slurp, burp' open restraints, 'tak, tak, tak,' people running.

SLAM!!

"Hey chef, can I have a special with BBQ pork and lobster legs, please!" Shinu demanded.

Mr. Ikiraku- the chef -just looked at him. He turned around and opened a box that said 'Noodles!!'.

Mr. Ikiraku poured ¼ cup of oil, onto a fryer. The fryer was old and looked as if it had bee around for hundreds of years.

The pasta noodles turned from hard and stiff, to soft and floppy. Not to long after softening they got a golden brown. He picked up a knife and got a pepper from a fridge. He used his thumb as a cutting board. He took his spatula, and whipped the noodles into a bowl, and added the lobster legs. Sprinkled chippings of meat, and cauliflower, covered it with their "Special Sauce," and chopsticks on the side.

"Here ya go."

"Thanks but…," he paused, "…I didn't order the 'special sauce'."

"My treat!" he said. "Man, you're the best!!"

"Hey, thanks to that you can have another, FREE!!!"

"Wow, thanks I need some extra energy!!"

A couple blocks down the road were the restraints that you have to pay something around $100 just to eat there, yah know. Anyway, inside one of these expensive restraints was Amatsu sensei, and his squad.

11


End file.
